El Experimento Ruso del Sueño
by Tarma Jones
Summary: A fines de los años '40 en la desaparecida Unión Soviética se llevó a cabo un experimento cruel e inhumano con cinco prisioneros, sin embargo no todo lo que ocurrió estaba previsto. Historia basada en una Creepypasta contada por Dross Rotzank, expreso mi admiración hacia este gran youtuber AVISO: Si sos sensible e impresionable, te recomiendo que no leas este fic.


**El Experimento Ruso del Sueño**

La Segunda Guerra Mundial recrudecía, Europa estaba en ruinas y el mundo cambiaría irremediablemente, del cual surgirían dos superpotencias, una en oriente y otra en occidente: Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética. Ellas empezarían a escribir el futuro del mundo, el futuro que hoy conocemos.

Fueron años turbulentos pero también de grandes logros científicos y médicos, la crueldad humana por parte de la Unidad 731 en Japón o del laboratorio del doctor nazi Josef Mengele, habían logrado dar sus frutos creando muchas medicinas nuevas… pero que probaron en seres humanos.

Era fines de los años '40, cuando la Unión Soviética era gobernada por la mano de hierro de Stalin, la ciencia médica estaba desprovista de un control, de alguien que le pusiera límites, estaba desprovista de ética y hacía lo que quería, aún a la hora de experimentar con humanos.

Un día a un grupo de científicos se le ocurrió preguntarse qué pasaría con un ser humano, cuando se le priva del sueño prolongadamente, ya que en aquel entonces era algo desconocido.

El grupo conformado por cuatro mujeres y un hombre, ya tenía el objetivo definido y estaba discutiendo sobre el método que llevarían a cabo.

\- Gracias a esto lograremos un gran avance, podremos saber cuáles son las consecuencias de la falta de sueño en el humano – dijo una doctora de cabello castaño

\- Muy cierto Kalaberite, ¿Cómo lo vamos a averiguar? – preguntó otra de cabello largo color azul oscuro

\- No te preocupes Karmesite, ya tenemos a cinco sujetos de prueba – respondió otra de pelo verde oscuro

\- Interesante, ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó una de cabello celeste claro

\- Aquí tengo la lista, estos son – comentó un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo tono alargándoles una carpeta

\- Por lo que veo son tres americanos y dos japoneses… - respondió Kalaberite leyendo la lista

\- Exacto, Darien Shields, Ralf Jones y Andrew Foreman son los norteamericanos, Ryo Urawa y Yuuichirou Kumada los japoneses – informó el de cabello rojo

\- Excelente… - murmuró Karmesite con una sonrisa en la cara

Aquellos cincos hombres eran prisioneros de guerra, los americanos eran militares y los japoneses, prisioneros políticos que se oponían a los reprobables métodos de la Unidad 731 del Ejército Imperial Japonés para los proyectos de investigación y desarrollo de armas biológicas, se dirigían a los Estados Unidos y habían hecho escala en Moscú, en donde fueron capturados.

Rato después, un militar acompañado de un grupo de soldados, se dirigió a la celda en donde estaban recluidos, entró rápidamente a verlos y a convencerlos de someterse a las pruebas.

\- Comandante Darien Shields, Mayor Andrew Foreman, Coronel Ralf Jones y los señores Ryo Urawa y Yuuichirou Kumada – los nombró el oficial

\- Somos nosotros, ¿Qué quiere usted? – preguntó Darien

\- Supongo que no vino a invitarnos un trago de vodka – dijo irónicamente Ralf

\- O porque nos extrañaba mucho – agregó Yuuichirou en el mismo tono

\- No he venido a eso así que guarden sus chistes… tengo algo que proponerles, se está llevando a cabo un experimento para averiguar las consecuencias de la falta de sueño en el ser humano por un periodo de 15 días, si aceptan prestarse para esto y son obedientes, colaboran y responden a la preguntas de los científicos, de los doctores y son mansos y buenos… los vamos a liberar, los vamos a dejar irse, ya no van a ser prisioneros – informó el oficial soviético

\- ¿Nos permite un momento? – solicitó Andrew

Los cinco hombres debatieron entre ellos sobre si aceptar o no la propuesta, nada les aseguraba que los soviéticos cumplirían con la promesa pero sabían que de no aceptar, con seguridad jamás volverían a estar en libertad, por lo que decidieron unánimemente aceptar.

En aquel tiempo no existía un circuito de cámaras cerrado, por lo tanto fueron conducidos a un cuarto muy grande con gruesas paredes de concreto y sólidos ventanales de más de quince centímetros de grosor, sellado al vacío y con oxigeno a través de un tubo muy ancho que conectaba a una boca en el techo de esa prisión, lo que les permitiría respirar.

A un costado había otro tubo por el cual saldría un gas, que se encargaría de impedirles el descanso, manipulando la adrenalina y ciertos químicos en el cerebro, causando el mismo efecto que podía causar actualmente una bebida energizante.

Por no decir que todas las bebidas que les iban a dar a aquellos prisioneros, contenían los mismos químicos pero en grados mucho mayores; además había un sistema de sonido muy alto con el cual pondrían música a todo volumen, un ruido insoportable, por si alguno de estos prisioneros llegaba a alcanzar el sueño.

Se había preparado todo celosamente y con una metodología fría, diseñado especialmente para que nadie pudiera dormir y allí dejaron a estas cinco personas, la comida era escasísima por el hecho de que el hambre mantiene despierta a la gente y causa ansiedad.

Solo podían beber y tenían que orinar ahí mismo en un inodoro colocado en esa celda grande, la cual estaba desprovista completamente de camas y solo les habían dado material de lecturas para que pudieran entretenerse y pasar horas y horas ahí.

Un día Stalin había dicho que "la violencia es el único medio de lucha y la sangre, el carburante de la historia" y en concordancia con esa manera de pensar, miles de individuos habían sido torturados, enviados a trabajos forzados en Siberia o asesinados con un tiro en la nuca, pero el destino de estos prisioneros sería aún peor…

\- Al menos nos dieron suficiente cantidad de libros para leer, si no me volvería loco aquí dentro – comentó Ryo

\- Es verdad, fuera de eso, sin contar los libros y estas pocas mantas, aquí no hay nada – respondió Yuuichirou

\- ¿Cumplirán con lo que nos prometieron? – preguntó Urawa

\- ¿Quince días aquí dentro sin dormir y seremos libres? Esperemos que si, si no accedíamos con suerte nos mandaban a Siberia – contestó Kumada

Mientras tanto, los soldados americanos también hablaban entre sí.

\- Aquí hay un excelente libro – comentó Ralf

\- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Andrew

\- Cazador Cazado, lo escribe Azumi Kou Kido – respondió el Coronel

\- La conozco es muy buena escritora, tengo otro que ya había leído, La Era de Marte se llama – dijo Darien

\- Suena interesante, ¿Quién lo escribió? – indagó el Mayor Foreman

\- Leonor de Eboli, aunque no sé si ese sea su nombre real – contestó el Comandante Shields

Así pasaron los primeros tres días, todo estuvo relativamente bien y pocas eran las protestas, mayormente debido a que tenían la ilusión de obtener la libertad una vez que transcurriera el periodo del experimento. Solo que a medida que transcurría el tiempo, los investigadores notaron que el tema de conversación de los sujetos fue cambiando, estos comenzaron a hablar sobre hechos traumáticos de su pasado.

\- Es llamativo como al principio, ellos solo hablaban entre sí sobre lo que estaban leyendo y ahora se cuentan cosas personales de cada uno – dijo Rubeus

\- Justamente eso iba a comentarle doctor, hasta ahora solo nos han comentado que sienten hambre y ansiedad, pero apenas estamos comenzando – respondió Kalaberite

\- Así es, llevaremos la prueba hasta las últimas consecuencias – concordó la doctora de cabello verde oscuro

La primera anomalía se presentó a los cinco días de iniciado el experimento, los pacientes prisioneros comenzaron a experimentar alucinaciones, habían pasado dicha cantidad de días sin dormir, sin pegar los ojos y sin soñar, no habían descansado de manera profunda.

Alucinaciones y visiones, cosas extrañas en síntesis era lo que reportaban ver, uno de los científicos tomaba el micrófono y encendía el audio con una palanquita, preguntaba cuáles eran las reacciones, todo eso era lo que le decían los pacientes y entonces todo el equipo investigador iba anotando dichos datos con una horrible curiosidad, desprovistos de toda ética humana.

Ellos notaron que los sujetos habían comenzado a quejarse como consecuencia de lo que decían ver, sus miradas ya no eran las mismas, además sus gestos y actitudes estaban indicando el inicio de la paranoia. La camaradería inicial se había deteriorado y los cinco se volvieron desconfiados, ya no hablaban entre sí y ya no leían los libros.

\- ¿Notan cómo los pacientes ya no conversan entre ellos? – preguntó el científico de cabello rojizo

\- Verdad, aparte ya no han tocado el material de lectura que les proporcionamos – contestó una de las doctoras

\- En mi opinión, eso y las alucinaciones son un efecto del gas y de la privación del sueño – comentó Karmesite

\- Estoy de acuerdo – coincidió Rubeus

Luego de pasados nueve días desde el inicio de la prueba, las alucinaciones se habían hecho bastante peores y ahora los pacientes estaban haciendo cosas extrañas, por ejemplo caminar en círculos como si fueran leones enjaulados o girar sobre sí mismos.

Uno de ellos había pasado más de ocho horas acurrucado en una esquina viendo hacia la pared al mismo tiempo que se mecía de atrás para adelante, otro se abrazaba las rodillas sentado en el suelo y también se mecía, otro se la pasaba caminando para todos lados hasta que se detuvo y una noche se quedó todo el tiempo abrazando su torso, mirando fijamente el cristal del ventanal que separaba la celda, de la habitación en donde estaban los doctores y estos notaban que giraba su vista hacia el techo, no parecía mirar hacia nada en particular y tenía la mirada completamente extraviada.

Habían empezado a oírse sonidos extraños en el interior de la celda, la segunda semana de prueba transcurría y los prisioneros la estaban pasando muy mal, ya no colaboraban con los científicos… ya estaba claro que las promesas de libertad habían sido un gran engaño, que los iban a dejar morir y que el experimento llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

En la mañana del décimo día pasó algo muy extraño, los sujetos se revelaron de una manera muy inteligente, parecía ser que a pesar de la locura aún podían pensar muy bien, por lo que fueron arrancando las hojas de algunos libros y usando materia fecal como pegamento, las pegaron contra el vidrio para que los doctores no pudieran ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

A pesar de eso los científicos no estaban dispuestos a detener el experimento, así que empezaron a escuchar atentamente a través de los alto-parlantes, el sonido frío, el sonido de silencio, de la nada y del vacío. Se escuchaba por horas y horas sólo alterado de vez en cuando por el ruido de alguien acomodándose, quizá acostado en el piso.

El doctor de ojos rojizos encendió el micrófono y les habló a los prisioneros.

\- Vamos a abrir la puerta, por favor colaboren porque de así hacerlo, vamos a liberar a uno de ustedes –

De esta manera, los cinco científicos acompañados de dos soldados se dirigieron a la puerta de la recámara y la abrieron, fue en este punto cuando las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas porque lo que estaba a punto de suceder desafiaría toda la lógica posible…

Apenas los investigadores y los soldados entraron, los pacientes se alteraron y de hecho uno de ellos, más específicamente Yuuichiro Kumada uno de los políticos japoneses, se levantó corriendo arrastrándose primero como un animal, de rodillas para después saltar como un felino sobre uno de los soldados.

Este estaba bien protegido pero no contaba con que mas allá de la armadura, los dientes sobresalientes del desnutrido paciente le mordieran la yugular y le arrancaran un pedazo de carne, en forma de tira de piel.

Ante esto, los científicos y el otro militar estaban estupefactos.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Ay… uda! – balbuceaba mientras gritaba de dolor el soldado intentando en vano sacarse de encima a Yuuichiro

\- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿¡Cómo diablos puede tener tanta fuerza!? – exclamó Rubeus sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

\- ¡No es lógico! ¡Debería de estar debilitado! – agregó la doctora de cabello celeste claro

¿Cómo podían los prisioneros tener tantas energías después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin dormir? Era humanamente imposible, pero aquel soldado estaba siendo víctima de una rabia incontrolable, pura, absoluta, ciega y mortal, de una ira más allá de la razón. El hecho era que después de haberle mordido Yuuichiro la yugular, se la volvió a morder hundiendo la mitad del rostro en la misma y con los dientes arrancaba pedazos de piel y de carne.

Las doctoras habían retrocedido horrorizadas mientras que el de cabello rojizo estaba salpicado de sangre y gritaba histéricamente; habían ingresado más soldados a la habitación y sumados al que se encontraba allí, trataron de quitar al político japonés de encima de su compañero pero no pudieron.

Entonces resolvieron hacer lo inevitable, ejecutar a Yuuichiro Kumada sabiendo que los tiros iban a atravesar al compañero de ellos porque fue imposible separarlos, ambos eran casi uno y estaban muy pegados; los soldados soviéticos tenían armas potentes y además su camarada estaba quedando en un estado tan lamentable, que consideraban mejor sacrificarlo por pura humanidad y piedad.

Los dos cadáveres fueron retirados mientras que los cuatro prisioneros restantes estaban pegados a una de las paredes, mirando fríamente a los científicos y a los militares.

Lo más horrible de la situación era que aquel miembro de los conejillos de indias que se alteró, no era el único que estaba molesto, los demás también lo estaban pero no habían llegado a tanto como para atacar… sin embargo no estaban enojados por haber sido prisioneros, por haber sido traicionados porque les habían prometido la libertad cuando en realidad los iban a dejar morir ahí mismo como ratas, nada de eso era el motivo de su enojo.

La razón de su irritación era el hecho de que habían abierto la puerta y estaban dejando que se escapara el gas, ellos querían estar solos, no querían que la puerta se abriera y tampoco que se interrumpiera el experimento, por alguna razón tenían miedo de dormirse.

De esta manera volvieron a cerrar la puerta y pasado un rato, hubo un dialogo entre uno de los pacientes, específicamente el Coronel Ralf Jones y la doctora Berjerite

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – preguntó la investigadora de cabello celeste claro

\- No corte el gas, queremos estar aquí – fue lo que dijo quien había sido elegido para hablar

\- Pero íbamos a dejar ir a uno de ustedes – replicó la mujer

\- No queremos ser liberados – respondió el Coronel Jones

Esto dejó sorprendida en gran manera a la doctora al igual que a sus colegas presentes allí también pero eso no implicaba que ellos fueran a detener el experimento, de hecho la junta militar que gobernaba la Unión Soviética no tuvo ningún problema en que los investigadores continuaran con el experimento a pesar de la muerte del soldado.

Así pasaron veinte días, los doctores habían intentado establecer dialogo con los pacientes pero estos ya no dijeron una sola palabra y además, en ese lapso de tiempo los soldados que habían entrado con los científicos, tampoco habían limpiado el cuarto así que las hojas seguían pegadas al vidrio y los doctores no podían ver lo que pasaba adentro.

Los suministros de agua seguían llegando pero ya de comida no, sin embargo sabían que los prisioneros continuaban con vida porque la respiración se escuchaba a través de los alto-parlantes.

\- ¿Están dormidos? Respondan, ¿Lo están? – preguntó el doctor Rubeus por el micrófono

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio, no contestaban nada.

\- No hay caso doctor, no contestan… - comentó Karmesite pensativa

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – indagó Petzite

\- Tendremos que entrar a ver – sugirió Kalaberite

Fue así que los investigadores se pusieron de acuerdo y se animaron a volver a abrir la puerta para ver qué había pasado y en qué condiciones estaban los pacientes.

Esta vez habían más soldados, mejor armados y estaban más a la defensiva, pero lo que no sabían era que iban a desear no haber abierto la puerta por segunda vez, porque esta vez sería peor que la anterior…

Los prisioneros no atacaron a nadie pero estaban acostados en el piso uno al lado del otro y se habían empezado a arrancar con los dientes, partes de los brazos ordenadamente, tiras de carne. Tenían los tendones de las manos y las muñecas al descubierto, se veían como cuerdas sangrientas y coloridas, parecía que estaban tratando de suicidarse con los dientes pero no era eso lo que realmente buscaban, lo que en verdad hacían era comer.

Uno de ellos se había carcomido el dedo índice hasta la mitad devorando uñas y carne, dejando el huesito al aire, otro paciente había conseguido quitarse sus propios párpados no solo para alimentarse de algo muy suave y tierno si no para evitar dormirse, otros se habían arrancado piel de las nalgas y también la piel suave de las axilas, otros habían masticado sus rodillas y se les podían ver los huesos de las mismas, llenas de sangre y con pus también porque se estaban infectando las heridas, se habían comido las uñas enteras y lo que permanecía era sólo la carne de los dedos, uno se había comido sus propios labios y de su boca solo se podían ver los dientes, pero lo más increíble de todo esto era que estaban despiertos mirando para todos lados, quien no tenía párpados movía los globos oculares hacia todas partes pero también estaba despierto.

Los pacientes vieron a los soldados desde donde estaban pero no hicieron nada por que tenían poca fuerza para confrontarlos; uno de los militares vomitó mientras que otro se puso a llorar y se fue y los científicos estaban consternados.

Por eso, los doctores ordenaron lo que fue un grave error: remover a los prisioneros de aquel cuarto, porque pensaban que a esta altura ya eran inofensivos.

Sin embargo, cuando intentaron arrastrar a Andrew Foreman por los tobillos, éste se sentó de cola en el suelo y se le echó encima al soldado para a continuación hundir ambos dedos pulgares hasta los nudillos en los ojos del militar y como consecuencia, éste perdió los dos ojos.

Sin perder tiempo, los otros soldados se le echaron encima y apenas lograron controlarlo, dispararle y matarlo… mientras que Darien, Ralf y Ryo seguían en el suelo, viendo a los soldados con una mirada tal, que parecía que decían "Ni se les ocurra sacarnos de acá porque vamos a atacar"

\- Déjennos aquí y cierren la puerta – musitó Darien a los azorados militares y científicos

Pero los soldados no querían cerrar la puerta porque el experimento ya se había acabado oficialmente y entonces llamaron a más.

Entonces los pacientes se pusieron de pie como si fueran despojos de carne, dispuestos a atacar. Así que los soldados los fusilaron, les dispararon sin piedad con más miedo y terror que sangre fría.

De ellos, el Comandante Shields estaba ya desangrándose en el suelo regurgitando sangre, limpiándose la boca con su lengua, con los ojos enrojecidos y respirando profundo pero no para intentar ganar aire, lo hacía para aspirar el gas que los mantenía despiertos; de hecho él moviéndose con los músculos y los huesos de la espalda, fue arrastrándose boca arriba hacia la abertura del tubo de donde salía el gas, para respirarlo. Había dejado un rastro de sangre desde donde estaba tirado con un disparo en el estómago, hasta la esquina en donde se encontraba.

El doctor Rubeus estaba anonadado y horrorizado más allá de las palabras, se acercó a Darien y le habló.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? Mejor dicho ¿Qué diablos eres tú? –

Entonces, el Comandante movió sus ojos hacia el científico y lo vio de una manera divertida, estando ya a la puerta de la muerte le respondió:

\- Déjame refrescarte la memoria… soy la locura, soy aquello a lo que tú temes, soy aquello a lo que tú tienes horror, soy aquello que reside en tu cerebro en los estados más abisales del mismo, soy aquello que está impreso en tu mente, aquella forma de ser humano que jamás se ha ido y que sigue ahí en la capa más profunda de la psiquis, soy la locura encerrada en ustedes y que ruega por libertad en cada momento de sus vidas, soy la locura, soy… la… locura… -

El científico de ojos rojizos, sus colegas y también los militares presentes en la habitación hicieron silencio mientras el moribundo hablaba hasta que acabó balbuceando lo último, cuando finalmente cruzó el umbral de la muerte y aún después de eso, los labios del pobre hombre parecían seguir susurrando esas palabras, las cuales retumbaban en las mentes de los investigadores y los soldados.

Esas palabras parecían ser delirios de un moribundo pero cada uno se acordaría bien de las mismas en cada breve lapso temporal en el que la parte racional flaquea ante el peso de la realidad y la locura y la desesperación mandan.

 **FIN**

 **Historia fuerte de verdad ¿no? ¿Cierta o falsa? Hay quienes dicen que es real mientras otros dicen que es falsa, pero lo que nadie puede negar es el hecho de que esta creepypasta muestra la miseria humana en su máxima expresión.**

 **En mi opinión, creo que esta historia tiene cosas que fueron reales ya que barbaridades como esas se cometían en aquella época, quizás los efectos de la falta de sueño aquí narrados fueron exagerados para darle un aire más terrorífico.**

 **Como la mayoría de las Creepypastas, esta es de autor desconocido. La tomé de Dross y de su serie "Dross cuenta tres historias de terror", él mismo dijo algo con lo que concuerdo "Las historias más terroríficas no siempre son con fantasmas o fenómenos paranormales".**

 **Si este one-shot les gustó, agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review y si no les gustó también, siempre que sea con respeto y constructivamente.**

 **Ya avisaré si adapto alguna otra Creepypasta o no, ahora me dedicaré a terminar SMvT: Rescate y después comenzaré con su secuela, El Origen.**

 **Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima y les deseo que sigan bien**


End file.
